Las 7 historias
by EmiliaVance
Summary: No soy muy buena con los resumenes, pero es una historia tipo "Game of Thrones"
1. Prologo

El barco se deslizaba hacia el puerto con una rapidez inquietante, hace menos de una hora no se veía la costa, pero ahora se podía distinguir cada parte del muelle sin forzar la vista.

Adentro del barco, sobre la cubierta, en los camarotes, en las bodegas del barco, en el cuarto del capitán, resonaba el sonido del silencio. Pero ese silencio no era común, no era la falta de sonido, no era la falta de los ronquidos de los hombre dormidos lo que se escuchaba por todo el barco o el silencio del mar que rodeaba al barco, ni era la indiferencia de los objetos del barco, era lago mucho más profundo que todas esas cosas.

Por todo el barco resonaba el sonido vació y agrietado de las dudas. El sonido nacía de una de las dos figuras paradas en la cubierta del barco, cubiertas cada una por una capa negra, mirando al puerto que se hacía más claro, al acercarle y al sol que comenzaba a nacer por su espalda, pero que no los iba a calentar, estaban demasiado al norte para que el sol los calentara realmente.

El hombre y la joven miraban, sin pestañear, la tierra a la que se iban acercando rápidamente.

Al ver el el faro, que se comenzaba a apagar, los ojos del hombre destellaron con orgullo, pero los ojos de la joven permanecieron serios.

-No esta aquí- sentencio la joven con una voz fría.

El barco, poco a poco, se fue deteniendo a medida que se acercaba al pequeño puerto. La luz mortecina del faro alumbro por un momento a la joven. En la expresión de la joven no solo había decepción, si no que en sus ojos se veía como la furia la carcomía.

El hombre rió burlonamente.

-Si no están aquí- dijo- y sabes que no están muertos, ¿Donde están?

La mujer soltó un bufido, enojada.

-No me vengas con tu juegos mentales idiota- le dijo sin mirarlo, concentrado en el mar.

El sol poco a poco fue acabando con la oscuridad de la noche marina. Pero no con la bruma del pequeño puerto del pequeño puerto. Uno de los hombres de la tripulación, grito, y el barco fue deteniéndose, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Y un hombre, amarro el barco al muelle. Tres figuras se unieron al hombre y a la joven, habían viajado en el barco con ellos.

El grupo se bajo del barco, sin mirar a nadie, y comenzaron a hablar en voz muy baja.

-Finn, ¿donde diablos estamos?- le pregunto uno de los hombres que habían llegado al hombre de la cubierta. Era alto y pelirrojo, con unos brillantes ojos calipsos , rodeados por ojeras, de unos 28 años. Alterno su mirada entre el hombre, Finn, y la joven, a la que miro burlonamente.

-Estamos en Adera, Phineas- le respondió cortante Finn.

Era el mayor de los 5. Tenía unos cuarenta años, ojos color castaño claro, una barba de un par de días y un cabello negro oscuro. Era lejos el más alto. Lara, la joven con la que había estado hablando, era la más joven, tenía 17 años, y la mano derecha de Finn. Era una joven de pelo color miel, y ojos castaños oscuro, y la piel blanca.

Lara miro alternadamente a Phineas, y luego, a su gemelo, Percival. Ambos le sonreían con sorna. Desvió la mirada desde los gemelos hacía la otra mujer de la misión.

Troian.

Esta la miro seria, y con un claro destello de desprecio, en los ojos, sonrió.

Finn miro a Troian, y por un segundo, se sintió tentado a decir algo. Abrió la boca, pero no salio ni un sonido.

Cerro su boca.

Por primera vez la observo realmente. Vio más allá de la simple imagen de la mujer de 26 de años, con una atención obsesiva y silenciosa. Por primera vez desde que la conoció vio claramente más allá de la piel olivada de la mujer, más allá de sus ojos cafés, y su cabello color caoba, lizo y amarrado en una cola, más allá de la eterna expresión de desprecio que le mostraba a su alumna, o más allá de su manera segura de pararse, demostrando toda su delgadez atlética y su altura. Vio más allá de la perfecta miembro de la orden que había conocido.

La vio por quien la había enviado.

Era ella.

Ella era la enviada.

Sonrió, y comenzó a caminar hacía el poblado, tranquila y seguramente. Pero no pudo evitar recordar lo que significaba que Troian fuera la enviada. Que ya sabía quien era la otra envidada.

Volvía a ser de noche. El frío del norte nunca le había molestado a Lara.

Lo disfrutaba. Le demostraba que estaba viva.

Lara veía como los vahos de vapor salían de su boca, y se mezclaban con el frío aire veraniego de la noche del pequeño pueblo.

Miro un largo rato como las pequeñas nubes de vapor se iban disolviendo en el frío.

Las encontraba hipnóticas.

Eran como sus acciones.

Aunque la nubecilla fuera grande y complicada, no hacían un cambio real en el paisaje del lugar, desaparecía al cabo de un tiempo. Eran absorbidas por el frío aplastante.

Lara comenzó a caminar. Se empezó a alejar del pequeño pueblo.

A los pocos minutos, Troian se le unió. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al limite del pequeño pueblo.

Al frente de ellas se alzaban centenares de arboles, todos con nieve sobre sus copas.

La hoja plateada y fría destello a la luz de la Luna.

-Lo lamento- susurro Troian.

Por primera vez no había desprecio en su mirada.

La sangre de Lara cubrió la blancura de la nieve, y pequeñas nubecillas de vapor, como las que ella había estado soltando afuera de la posada del pueblo unos minutos antes, comenzaron a escapar al contacto de la sangre caliente con la nieve. No había sentido nada.

El cuerpo de la joven callo pesadamente. Troian se agacho a cerrarle los ojos y quitarle el medallon de la orden, una flecha negra sobre un fondo dorado.

Se levanto, y mientras limpiaba su daga, susurro palabras en un idioma muy poco conocido.

Finn, Percival y Phineas aparecieron tras los árboles. Los tres estaban serios, pero ninguno parecía realmente afectado por el asesinato de su joven compañera por más de 6 meses.

-Se tenía que hacer- dijo Percival mirando al cuerpo, todavía caliente de Lara- en la orden de las 7 casas no hay lugar para traidores. Se defiende a las casas por igual.

Los tres pasaron junto al cuerpo de Lara, y se pararon al lado de Troian.

-Lo lamento- le dijo ella a Finn, mirando al cuerpo de Lara- era sola una niña.

Finn la miro inexpresivo.

-Una niña que querría jugar a ser adulta- sentencio Finn poniéndose su capucha.

Percival, Phineas y Troian lo imitaron.

Cuatro figuras vestidas completamente de negro, se alejaron del bosque, hacía el puerto.

Desaparecían amparadas por la noche, dejando tras ellos, el cuerpo enfriándose todavía, de una niña.


	2. Kayra

Kayra comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido. Sentía como los hombres de su hermano la vigilaban pasear por el jardín del ala oeste.

Se paso una mano, delicada, por la pequeña trenza que su dama de compañía le había hecho en el cabello, esa mañana, antes de que ella la dejara marcharse, para estar con su recién nacido.

-Para que todos noten aun más la belleza con la que fue bendecida mi princesa al nacer, que la convirtió en la doncella más hermosa del reino.

Kayra había sonreído ante ese cumplido. Ese era su apodo, aunque no le gustaba, entre los ciudadanos comunes del reino, la doncella más hermosa.

Kayra era e largo cabello rojo cobre, ojos como los de todos los de su familia, azules, con una corona roja sangre rodeando la pupila, piel sonrosada, cuerpo esbelto, de rostro delicado y atractivo, y ademanes seductores y amables. Kayra era la perfecta princesa a los ojos del pueblo y de los nobles. Pero no a los ojos del rey.

-Debo alejarme de ellos- se susurro a sí misma- si no lo hago, será peor.

Su hermano la estaba castigando por lo que le había dicho al jefe de la expedición, el tal Finn. Pero lo había tenido que hacer, Petar iba a matar a los dos herederos de la ultima casa pura del norte, y eso solo iba a agrandar los problemas con los norteños.

Comenzó a oler cada una de las cada una de las exóticas flores del jardín. Eran todas diferentes, y sus perfumes la embriagan apenas acercaba su rostro a las flores, alguna venían del norte, otras del Sur, y otras, las que ella más cuidaba, venían de la ciudad en la que su madre había nacido, Kathrat. Eran una flores hermosas, delicadas y peligrosas, por que si se olían desde muy cerca, su perfume era un veneno, que solo se demoraba un minuto en actuar. Tenían los colores brillantes y puros de todo el jardín. Todas las flores de Kathart tenían forma de rosa, pero sus colores variaban, algunas eran principalmente de color perla, pero en la parte superior de los pétalos, tenían un color gris congelado, otras eran del color de la noche con destellos plateados a la luz, y otras parecían estar ardiendo, eran verdaderas bellezas, que Kayra había mandando a pintar por lo mejores artistas de la capital,que Kayra planeaba usar para decorar sus habitaciones, pero que había tenido que obsequiar a los nobles de alta cuna del sur, junto con algunos de los mejores barcos mercantes que la corona poseía, cuando su hermano había encarcelado a sus hijos por perder un torneo.

Estaba mirando a una de las flores ardientes, cuando sintió la voz de su hermano atrás suyo. Se tomo un segundo antes de darse vuelta a mirarlo.

Petar era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, de veinticuatro años, con el cabello color castaño claro, una piel semi bronceada, y ojos azules, con la pupila rodeada por una corona roja. Petar era alto, y fuerte, con un rostro bien proporcionado, unos ojos del tamaño justo, nariz recta, y una boca bien proporcionada. Pero Kayra sabía lo que había detrás de ese rostro atractivo y bien proporcionado. Un hombre frío, cruel, e impulsivo.

El peor rey que podría haber.

Su hermano la miro con los ojos hirviendo de rabia, y Kayra noto como todos sus guardias más fieles y antiguos, habían bloqueado las entradas y salidas, noto como no había ningún sirviente cerca, en los pasillos, o el jardín, noto como los pasillos que rodeaban el jardín, usualmente concurridos, estaban vacíos.

Se estremeció por un momento, pero no dejo que el miedo se apoderara de su rostro. No le iba a dar ese gusto a su hermano, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Que necesitas Petar?-le pregunto, con un deje de insolencia.

Vio como la rabia de Petar pasaba de sus ojos, a su rostro completo.

La luz del ocaso iluminaba el jardín, una parte de cada cosa dentro del jardín, era bañada por la luz dorada y clara del sol, pero eso hacía que las sombras fuera más profundas y les daba unas formas más lúgubres. Lo mismo pasaba con el rostro de Petar, pero su furia era igual de clara, que a la luz del medio día.

Petar la miraba fijamente, sin hablar, a Kayra le habría gustado desviar la mirada de su hermano mayor, pero eso le habría demostrado debilidad, y con Petar, la debilidad, era sinónimo de control.

-Me desafiaste- dijo Petar finalmente, en su voz, se notaban la ira y la rabia contenidas. Esa era la voz que ponía cuando estaba borracho.

-Te equivocas- dijo Kayra, respirando hondo para calmarse. La voz era la ultima señal, Petar la iba a golpear hasta dejarla en el suelo, o le iba a pedir a sus guardias que lo hicieran- yo impedí que los comerciantes que ves en tus contrabandistas abandonaran tu maldita flota del mar herviente.

Petar la miro fijamente.

-Los contrabandistas me sirven más muertos que vivos, Kayra- le explico, con la misma voz de furiosa calma- y cuando los dejaste vivir, me obligaste a aceptar lo que hicieron.

Kayra lo miro, esperando el golpe en su mejilla.

-Solo pedían que les rebajaras un poco los impuestos, Petar- le repitió, como lo llevaba haciendo por un mes.

-Me desobedeciste, por que fuiste a hablar con el jefe de la flota a la medianoche, cuando yo te tenía ordenes estrictas de no acercarte a cualquier persona del puerto, o de no salir en la noche del castillo- Petar por fin dejo la rabia fluir, sedosa, en su voz.

Agarro el rostro de Kayra con brutalidad, y acerco su rostro al suyo.

-Escúchame bien, puta de burdel barato-le dijo en un susurro- me vuelves a desobedecer, y me encargare personalmente de rajar cada centímetro de piel que tengas.

Kayra sintió el alcohol en el aliento de su hermano. Sintió ganas de escupir en el rostro de Petar, pero se contuvo, no era la primera vez que Petar la amenazaba borracho, ni iba a ser la ultima, sabía que debía quedarse en silencio, y dejar que la amenazara, por que si le respondía a Petar, el iba a cumplir su amenaza.

Petar sonrió con crueldad.

-Pero tu ya estaba avisada de que tenias prohibido salir-dijo con una frialdad comparable al hielo, la levanto por el rostro, y la dejo colgando.

Kayra era bastante más baja que él.

-Y ya tengo el castigo para ti, querida hermanita, te vas a casar con Dorian del Paso Gris.

Soltó a Kayra, y la dejo caer. Se alejo de ella con paso seguro, y mando a uno de sus guardias a llevarla a sus habitaciones, pues la noche ya había caído por todo el castillo del rey en la capital, y que se quedara haciendo guardia en su puerta.

Petar sabia que Kayra sabia lo que casarse con Dorian Graystep significaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras las tres figuras caminaban por la calle desierta, comenzó a llover. Las frías gotas caían sin piedad sobre ellos, y los hacían sentir aun más solos.

Se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo que estaba a dos días de viaje de la capital del reino. Estaban partiendo de viaje otra vez, hacía la capital.

Josh miró a su lado derecho, donde sentía que estaba la figura de su hermana.

Minnow estaba tiritando.

Casi no se notaba que era una mujer joven. Su largo y sedoso pelo color azabache estaba oculto por la capucha de la capa que llevaba, y las muchas capas de ropa ocultaban su cuerpo femenino.

El hombre de la orden había echo bien su trabajo.

Nadie había sospechado quienes eran. Nadie se había fijado en ellos.

Eran solo tres hombres viajando hacía Ciudad de Reyes, la capital.

Josh miró como llovía en silencio. Las antorchas de la calle, iluminaban lo suficiente la calle para que pudiera ver las gotas estrellándose contra el suelo.

Las gotas caían y caían, como lagrimas del cielo. El agua hacía brillar los adoquines y las paredes de color rojo, dándoles un aspecto sangrante. Un trueno resonó, su sonido, como un grito de dolor, rompió el silencio suave que había creado la lluvia. El mundo pareció detenerse, las gotas parecieron dejar de caer, y las antorchas, apagarse. El mundo asustado, estaba esperando que la luz del rayo diera fin al espeluznante grito del cielo. Pero este no llegó.

Josh vio como el hombre de la guardia, que iba unos pasos más adelante, alzo la cabeza, extrañado.

Las gotas de agua caían al suelo de manera diferente ahora. Antes habían caído de manera delicada y lenta. Ahora caían con un golpe desesperado, imitando al trueno sin luz. Cada golpe era ahogado por mil más que ocurrían al mismo tiempo, creando una canción de una nota eterna.

Josh se detuvo un momento a escuchar el sonido.

-Serán así las guerras?- se pregunto a si mismo- Serán la muerte de un hombre, olvidada, por que otras cien que ocurren al mismo tiempo?

Claro, el no lo podía saber. Con las muerte de sus padres se había acabado la guerra.

Mientras seguía caminando, intentando alcanzar a Minnow y al hombre de la orden. Sintió como si algo lo estuviera observando.

Por un impulso, se seco la capucha, y giro la cabeza, buscando los ojos que lo seguían.

Al final los encontró.

Un cachorro de lobo, color blanco, lo seguía con la mirada desde un callejón que daba a la calle por la cual el estaba caminando. Tenía unos brillantes ojos color hielo.

-Minnow-llamo Josh, lo más bajo que pudo, intentando llamar solo la atención de su hermana. Pero fue el hombre de la orden quien se dio vuelta.

Josh sintió como lo miraba. Pero no vio sus ojos. Jamás había visto el rostro del hombre de la orden. Siempre había llevado su capucha, ocultando quien era, y como se veía.

-Mi señor- susurró la voz del hombre, con un claro tono de irritación- no llame a su hermana por su nombre. Destruye todo el propósito de disfrazarla si es que la llama por su nombre de mujer.

Josh asintió, avergonzado. No iba a intentar justificarse ante el hombre de la orden. El tono de voz que el hombre había usado, dejaba en claro que no encontraba nada más estúpido que llamar a su hermana por su nombre.

Minnow se acerco puso rápidamente a su lado. Lo miro sin ningún reproche, y le hablo con suavidad.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto en voz baja.

La voz de Minnow era seductora y suave al mismo tiempo, y Josh sintió como si lo estuvieran tratando como a un niño.

-Mira- dijo señalando al lobo.

Minnow se quedo en silencio.

Otro par de ojos habían aparecido. Eran del mismo color que los ojos del cachorro blanco, pero parecían flotar al lado del otro lobezno.

-Es negro-susurro Minnow.

El hombre de la guardia se acerco a los cachorros. Sabía tan bien como Josh y Minnow lo que significaban.

-Tal vez- sonó la voz insegura de Minnow- no ...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Josh supo la respuesta.

No era una conciencia.

-No lo es- la corto la voz del hombre de la orden- Estamos en el solsticio de invierno.

Tomo a los dos lobeznos y le paso el negro a Minnow y el blanco a Josh con sorprendente suavidad.

Ambos cachorros estaban empapados y olían a sangre, orina y pelo mojado. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Josh y Minnow los secaban, y el hombre de la guardia vigilaba que nadie los hubiera visto tomar a los lobos.

-Sabes que significan?-le pregunto Josh al hombre de la orden, en voz baja.

Este, por primera vez en todo el viaje se saco la capucha. Las llamas bailantes de las antorchas de la calle iluminaron su rostro.

Era joven. De pelo corto, rizado y negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca. Tenía unos veintiséis años, era seis años mayor que Minnow. Josh sintió como Minnow se ponía un poco nerviosa. El guardia de la orden era muy atractivo.

-Se que significan que tiempos oscuros se acercan. Y que las viejas líneas se renuevan- respondió el guardia- sé que eso amenaza mi propósito. Eso es lo único que necesito saber.

El guardia se puso otra vez su capucha y comenzó a caminar. Minnow lo siguió rápidamente. Pero Josh se detuvo un momento antes de seguirlos.

-Cielos llorando, ciudades sangrando y tormentas de rayos sin luz-enumero con cuidado para el perro- y ahora tú.

El cachorro lo miró con sus ojos color hielo, y Josh recordó lo que sabía de la última vez que se habían encontrado lobos Kenai.

El reino se había sumergido en una guerra civil que había durado 10 años, y se habían asesinado a casi la mitad de los nobles. La guardia de las siete casas había sido creada, pero su familia había pasado muy bien la guerra. Se habían enriquecido, y convertido en una de las familias más poderosas de todo el reino.

Los lobos los habían protegido.

El guardia tenía razón.

Tiempos oscuros se acercaban. No había duda de eso.


End file.
